Of Beiber Fever, Skinny Jeans and Nick Lucas
by FirstMateBunny
Summary: A diary of Macy 'Hallway Hazard' Misa. Proceed with caution!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Beiber Fever, Skinny Jeans and Nick Lucas. A diary of Macy Misa.**

**Chapter 1; Coffee and Confessions.**

4th of October 2009, 4:34 pm, the coffee shop around the corner from my house.

Dear Diary,

I have a confession to make! I've been trying to keep it a secret but I just can't anymore. I think I caught… _Beiber Fever _(Dun, Dun, Duuuunnn!) Yes I know, JONAS's #1 Super Fan is a horrible person, I just couldn't help it!

The song was so catchy and wouldn't get out of my head even after four hours of quality JONAS music.

But don't worry; my Beiber Fever is nowhere near as bad as my OJD (which is now considered a terminal disease in some states. True story.)

HOLY MOTHER OF MIKE! Sophie, the waitress who usually serves me just bought over my decaf latte and told me to 'stop singing that ridiculous little twerp's song because Stella and the guys just got here.' _Oh no, what should I do?_

You're right. Hide you somewhere. Good plan. Oh God, I can smell the guys' colognes. Gotta go, bye!

Macy xx

**Macy*Nick*Joe*Stella*Kevin*Frankie**

4th of October 2009, 9:21 pm, my room.

Dear Diary,

I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest with you earlier. Yes I do have a touch of Beiber Fever and my OJD is still going strong but there's something else too. I sorta, maybe, kinda have this little crush on one of the guys.

No, I won't tell you which one! At least until I'm sure he likes me back… But I will tell you what happened after Sophie bought my latte over.

Everybody sat down, Stella and Joe on the couch and Kevin took the armchair next to mine leaving Nick to sit on the arm of my chair (!)((I didn't say nothing)). Anyways, we were all talking for a bit; I managed to avoid a question from Joe about what Van Dwonk wanted to talk to me about at lunch (geography thankfully,) but then Stella had to bring up the Halloween dance.

"Who are you going with Mace?" she asked with one of those sly glints in her eye. I always hated that glint.

"Um," I replied, blushing slightly as all I turned to me. "I don't know. No one's asked me yet."

Kevin smiled at me reassuringly as Sophie walked over with a tray full of drinks. "Okay," she said cheerily, as she passed drinks around. "We have a mocha-frappachino, a latte, a caramel latte and a short black. Have a nice day guys and Macy don't forget okay?"

I nodded and she left, giving me a smirk over her shoulder. "Don't worry about the dance Macy, I'm going alone so you won't, you know, actually be alone. Well you can't really be alone in a room full of people but you know what I mean," Kevin told me with a smile. I nodded again, knowing full well that the person I wanted to ask me was sitting on the arm of my chair.

Crap, I didn't just say that! Well, okay, I did. But you cannot repeat that to _**ANYONE**_, understand? Good, thanks

It's getting late and I'm tired. I'll write more tomorrow. Good night Munroe! (Yep, I'm calling you Munroe )

Macy xx

**Macy*Nick*Joe*Stella*Kevin*Frankie**

**Author's Ramble: Well, what do you think? I don't know if it can be considered funny but I like it. I think Macy'll be more sarcastic than funny at times but still, what can you do? The second chapter is being typed up as you read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Beiber Fever, Skinny Jeans and Nick Lucas. A Diary of Macy Misa.**

**Chapter 2; Butterflies and Frowny Faces.**

5th of October 2009, 8:07 am, home room.

Dear Diary,

Baby, baby, baby oooh, thought you'd always be mine, mine. No, no Macy no! Bad JONAS fan, bad! Um, ooh, this is an SOS, don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line it's true. I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two and I can't find the other half. It's like walking on broken glass, better believe I bled. This is an SOS.

Okay, I feel better about that now. I had a momentary lapse because Emma from softball practice was singing it as I came in. I can't let Nick hear me singing that. (He's in my home room too. Along with Emma from softball practice, grr!)

Oh my gosh Munroe, what am I going to do? The Lucas boys made how they feel about the little dwonk perfectly clear and I don't want them to hate me because I keep singing the little twerpet's songs. :/

I could just tell them I guess… Oh who am I kidding? That'd be like me just walking up to Nick in the middle of the hall and telling him I have a major crush that isn't the fangirl kind on him. The guy would laugh me out of Jersey! Well maybe not out of Jersey but I'd never be able to show my face again!

Still probably being a little melodramatic, being Nick he'd probably just take me off to the side and tell me he just wanted to be friends… Psh, nah, I'm going with the laughter. Not that that makes me feel better or anything.

I thought writing in a diary was supposed to make me feel _better_ not _worse_. And yet- OW! What the heck was that? Oh, someone threw a paper airplane at me. Lovely. Let's see what is says shall we Munroe?

Ooh, must copy note into diary!

Macy, movie night at the fire house tonight, you in? Nick.

Hold on a sec while I write a reply Munroe. I said yes. Lucas, Malone and Misa movie night, who wouldn't? I just hope we don't watch anything sad, I hate sad movies.

Darn, Miss Jackson is looking at me, I better go. Later Munroe!

Macy xx

**Macy*Nick*Joe*Stella*Kevin*Frankie**

5th of October 2009, 11:12 pm, the Fire House kitchen

She just had to, didn't she Munroe? She just had to bat her eyelashes and ask Joe to put it on. Why do I agree to these things? Maybe it was because Kevin was the one that asked me if I minded and I can't really say no to Kevin. Maybe it's because I ENJOY HUMILIATING MYSELF IN A SEMI-PUBLIC PLACE! Maybe I should explain…

Stella put on Titanic. At first it was okay, I thought I could deal with the first two or so hours and then make an excuse to leave before the end. So I sat down on the couch between Kevin and Nick (!) because only an idiot would force Stella to cry on someone other than Joe, and we started to watch.

It was fine until we had to change the disk. There was a quick chorus of "it's your turn. No it's your turn" I got up to change it. "Thanks Mace!" Stella grinned.

"Yeah," Nick agreed sarcastically. "Thanks Mace." I ignored him and sat down again just as he put his arm across the back of the couch. (Despite what you might think Munroe, I did _not_ swoon.) We kept watching for a bit and when I got the feeling that things were about to get sad, I looked at my watch and started to fiddle with the hem of my shirt, the (i.e. my) universal signal for 'it's getting late maybe I should go.' "Something wrong?" Nick whispered.

I shook my head lightly. "I just think my mom expected me home by now. It's kinda late."

"Well, why don't you call her? Stella was planning on staying over anyway; you know you're welcome too."

Other than the butterflies that began frantically fluttering around my stomach at the prospect of staying in the same house as JONAS (and the guy I'm quite possibly in love with) I wasn't particularly happy about the arrangement. Why? Because the second Titanic got sad, I'd be blubbering like a baby. "Good idea," I lied, "I'll be right back."

I'll skip the phone call home, you know that my mom is a big fan of the boys and that if Stella was staying then I could too, calling is pretty much just a formality.

So when I went back and sat down, Stells and Kevin were already crying. I knew Stella was a crier but Kevin too? Who knew? Anyways, Joe was comforting Stella and Nick just looked bored so when I finally looked back at the TV screen and realized Jack was dead I felt myself start to tear up.

Oh gosh, I can't bear recounting everything! Basically, I ended up clinging to Kevin and we were both crying our eyes out. There I said it. And when the movie ended _everyone_ (and I mean everyone) was looking at us like we were totally insane. I don't even know why, I mean Stella was crying too! And then Nick just got up and said he was going to go make a sandwich.

I came into the kitchen twenty minutes ago to find him and… he's not here. Did I do something wrong?

Macy xx

**Macy*Nick*Joe*Stella*Kevin*Frankie**

_Dear Macy,_

_Forgive me for writing in your diary (I swear I didn't read it) but you seemed sort of upset before (other than that thing with the movie) so I didn't want to say anything. __ Anyway, you look happy now. (No, I'm not being creepy, you're sleeping in my bed, I have a right… okay that sentence was just too weird and it's never gonna get finished.)_

_What I'm trying to say is if I did something to upset you I'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry for breaking your purple pen. When I left earlier I was trying to find a replacement _

_Don't kill me._

_Nick L._

**Macy*Nick*Joe*Stella*Kevin*Frankie**

Dear Munroe,

I have no idea what time or date it is and right now I don't care, I am in the process of devising a plan to hurt and quite possibly maim Nick Lucas.

TTYL, Macy xx

**Macy*Nick*Joe*Stella*Kevin*Frankie**

**Author's Ramble: Ooh, Nick's in trouble now. Sorry if this isn't quite up to expectations, I'm actually home sick right now but hopefully I'll be back to my regular writing self soon! On a slightly better note, when I write the word twerpet spell check wants to correct it to twirler, I think that suits Beiber nicely **

**For the record, I don't actually mind his songs, I'm just not a fan of his person. xVxBx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Beiber Fever, Skinny Jeans and Nick Lucas. A Diary of Macy Misa.**

**Chapter 3; Liar, Liar, Plants For Hire.**

6th of October 2009, 7:07 am, Nick's Bed, the Fire House.

Dear Munroe,

I decided I didn't want to hurt him. It was four in the morning when I got up to get some water and realized he's written in you. I was going to kill him with some uncooked spaghetti I found in the kitchen but no.

When I came back up and pulled the curtain of the bottom bunk (he and Joe gave up their beds for us :)) aside I just… couldn't. He looked so cute and innocent that I kinda dropped the spaghetti and Nick stirred so I sorta ran back to bed without picking it up, leaving Kevin to slip on it when he got up half an hour ago. Oops… Well, he didn't hurt himself or anything so I guess I'm off the hook. :)

All of us except Stella and Joe are awake now. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure that Nick was up at six am and that Kevin was up pretty early too. I myself am a 7:05 person, but I guess you already knew that :)

Ooh, I smell pancakes! Later Munroe!

Macy xx

**Macy*Nick*Joe*Stella*Kevin*Frankie**

6th of October 2009, 7:06 pm, the Fire House (still)

Dear Munroe,

I swear my mom hates me. Why? Because she got called to an emergency meeting in Colorado and she doesn't want me to stay home alone. Fine, I'll stay with Stells. **WRONG!**

"Darling," my mom said when she called at around noon. "Stella's mom has to come too. You know we work for the same people. You'll both be staying with the Lucas' until we get back."

I paced around Nick's bed. "But mom, can't we just stay at Stella's? We're girls, before we go to bed we always brush our teeth, floss, check all the doors and windows are locked, do our homework, check doors and windows again, watch a movie, doors and windows and bed. You know that."

She sighed and told me to hold while she talked to Mrs. Malone, I waited, watching Kevin tune his guitars. He was definitely tuning guitars but some of them sounded a little off still, I took that to mean that he was listening to me too. "Sorry honey, no dice. I spoke to Mrs. Lucas and you're staying. I'll drop by a bag later. Love you."

"Love you too," I sighed, pressing the end call button with a little more force than necessary. I walked over and sat on the floor next to Kevin. "I guess you have a couple of house guests."

Kevin grinned and placed his most recent guitar down to wrap me in a one armed hug. "It's gonna be great! Shame it's a weeknight tonight though… Oh well, it's Thursday, if your moms aren't back by tomorrow we can stay up late!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "You're forgetting that Stella's dad gets back from _his_ business trip tomorrow. After that it'll just be me."

"Why do you look so sad? You'll be spending time with your favorite band of all time! At least," he looked down and his arm loosened its grip around my shoulders. "I hope we're still your favorites."

I turned and threw my arms around his neck abruptly, hugging tightly and ignoring the 'you'd be passing out if this were the other brother' from my conscience. "_Kevin_," I whined. "Why do you think you aren't my favorite?"

The Lucas in question bit his lip and glanced around but on finding the room empty, carefully pulled me over until I was sitting in his lap while still hugging him. "You were singing that little dwonk's songs so I thought maybe Beiber was your favorite or something." He admitted sheepishly.

Laughing slightly, I kissed his cheek (! I know I still can't believe I had the guts!) "Kevin, he could never replace you guys. For one, once a JONAS fan, always a JONAS fan and two, I'd rather be part of the JONAS family than the Beiber army any day. I just have a touch of the fever okay?"

"Well," Kevin smiled and hugged me back. "Okay, don't let Nick or Joe hear you say that though. But while we're here, I have another question. How long have you been in love with my brother?"

At first I didn't say anything but I know I tensed so I know he knew I was about to lie. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Okay Mace, I have one thing to say to you, you JONAS loving, Nick Lucas loving, obsessive freak of nature; LIAR, LIAR, PLANTS FOR HIRE!

Macy out! Xx

**Macy*Nick*Joe*Stella*Kevin*Frankie**

**Author's Ramble: Sorry this took me so long but a girl can't update every day! Am I forgiven?**

**Oh, and the Kevin thing? This is still a Nick/Macy story and it's going to have enough chapters to cover the rest of October and maybe an epilogue. Surprisingly, I'm actually getting back into Twilight after I saw Eclipse with my mum. It was actually quite good.**

**Anyways, next chapter coming up in the next few days!**


End file.
